


As the Mistletoe Says

by Frozenleaf



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe kissing, Vicious being the grinch, Vicious trying his best not to catch feelings, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Vicious doesn't really get people's obsessions with Christmas traditions. Especially about mistletoe.And he does not want to kiss Aegis Alver underneath it.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious, Kanata Hjuger/Misella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	As the Mistletoe Says

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SURE IT'S STILL CHRISTMAS SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD 
> 
> also hi this is baby's first cresty vicaegis fic and I rushed this out with the bare minimum of checking and no beta so I hope you enjoy hhhhhh
> 
> also i have no idea how to write yuna's accent but i tried my best

Vicious doesn't really get Christmas.

Festivals aren't really his thing. Christmas, even more so. There are always people trying to drag him into the celebratory mix, weird decorations hanging off every tree and rafter and wall. Origin stories that seem so far fetched he can't- and won't- make sense of. Singing. Sure, at least there's alcohol, but with Christmas afoot, the only alcohol the inn is serving is some weird concoction of bourbon mixed with egg. Quite frankly, it's an insult to booze as far as Vicious is concerned.

But what brings on the headaches isn't so much the singing, nor the insults to good ol' fashioned booze, but the overwhelming stench of tradition that drips from every beam, every smile, every 'Merry Christmas to you sir' that resounds all around him. It's enough to make a man almost want to shoot his own head off.

Frankly, Vicious doesn't understand what on earth did one guy do to garner this large of a celebration in his name. Or rather, he understands that a normal man's birthday has been co-opted by humans over time, with their own agendas, cloaking their strange desires with the thinnest veneer of holiness.

It's why, for the past hour, he's been trying to drink himself silly with the inn's non-eggnog, maybe-stolen wine, so that he doesn't need to focus on the sight of Kanata and Misella kissing under the mistletoe.

* * *

"It's tradition," Aegis had explained during dinner the night before. "Purportedly, you're supposed to kiss for every berry on the plant, pluck it, and stop only when there are no more berries. It's bad luck to refuse."

How Aegis had an encyclopedic breadth of knowledge of Christmas traditions really never ceased to stun Vicious. The ex-knight commander's brilliant amber eyes were alight as he talked, a reverence and awe at something that Vicious couldn't wrap his mind around. It almost made him look pretty- and Vicious almost wanted to lob his mostly-untasted eggnog into his face, just to ruin the moment.

Instead, Vicious grimaced. He doubted the couple underneath the mistletoe noticed, so engaged were they in their intimate, literal tete-a-tete. It had been the fifth such sight he'd seen all dinner, especially since he had a direct view of the innocent-looking plant hanging near the inn's fireplace.

"They've been at it a really long time." The wistfulness in Misella's voice was so evident that anyone could tell immediately what she was plotting. The target of her affections, however, was face-deep in a bowl of curry across the table, oblivious to her meaningful stare.

"A lot of berries in zat bunch then," Yuna had grumbled, before downing her glass of eggnog in one fell swoop.

"I think for most people, it's just a fun tradition to pass the time." Hells, Aegis was _smiling._ Of course the stiff knightly numbskull would be the one who appreciated the Christmas traditions. Vicious swallowed down a snort- how he could be happy over something so stupid was ridiculous.

So, deciding now was the perfect time to ruin the moment, he reached over to Misella's shoulder, grinned, and said, "If ya want to kiss the boy, just kiss him."

Misella had flushed beet red. Shot him a glare. And dinner was ruined when she decided to add the Great Transgressor roast to the dinner menu and Vicious had to spend the rest of the night patting out the flames from his coat.

* * *

It's not like Vicious _minds_ kissing. He's done his fair share of it over the years, and more besides.

And it's not like he's been entertaining thoughts- completely theoretically of course- about how soft a certain knight's lips might feel against his, nor shot down the delusional daydream of running his fingers through what he imagines might be the softest, silver hair.

But this morning, he wakes up to Misella barging into the men's room with fire in her eyes. She shoots him a withering glance, before grabbing a rather loud and bleary-eyed Kanata from the bed, and whisking him off to some undescribed fate. 

"The heck?" Vicious yelps, but Misella is gone, with Kanata in tow.

Aegis groans, pulling his blanket once more over his head. "First dibs on the mistletoe, I imagine."

"Yer joking, right?"

As it turns out, Aegis was very much spot-on.

Which would be fine by itself- but a snowstorm had landed in the town overnight, and after the entire party had dressed and regrouped in the lobby, Aegis began screeching very loudly about the dangers of setting off in the middle of the blizzard. Vicious suggested lobbing Misella out in front of them, but he was quickly shot down by a flushed-cheeked and woozy-eyed Kanata, saying that he wouldn't mind if they waited till the snowstorm abated, and _isn't it neat that we get to celebrate Christmas, Vicious?_

_Of course_ Kanata doesn't mind, and it definitely isn't _neat,_ not with the way Kanata and Misella have been going at it for the _past three hours._

Yuna's trying her best to read a book by the fire, not three feet away from the awkward slobbering that Misella and Kanata call 'kissing'. Aegis, bless his studious knightly heart, has run off to volunteer his services to help the innkeeper in the kitchen. And although Vicious would normally laugh at how only Aegis would consider manual labour a welcome reprieve from this, he's come close to finding somewhere else to be right now as well. But the staff have kicked them out of their rooms for some house-cleaning- and so here he is, stuck with two horny teenagers making out under the mistletoe.

At the very least, Vicious is greatly _greatly_ thankful for his forethought the night before. He pops open his third bottle, drinking deep from the store of wine he found in the inn's cellar. Even though there's few things Vicious would enjoy less than being stuck in an inn with some very disturbing sounds coming from Kanata and Misella's interlocked lips, at least this makes things more manageable. At least until the staff are done.

Misella's soft whimper flutters through the air, and Vicious takes another deep swig of alcohol. She reaches up to pull another berry off the sprig hanging above head, but then Kanata yanks her close once more, their bodies flushed against one another as they kiss- and _dammit_ , is that tongue Vicious is seeing?

He's five seconds from summoning Endless Torment to end his misery now.

But before he can draw on his blood sin, Yuna stands up, snapping her book shut.

"Zat is enough!" The journalist stalks over to the couple, and before either can protest, her hand snaps up and snatches the sprig of mistletoe from where it was innocently hanging.

"Wh-what's wrong, Yuna?" Kanata asks, still having the absolute audacity to stare wide-eyed and innocent, even though he's disheveled from Misella running her hands through his hair and clothes. He doesn't even seem sorry- his cheeks are flushed bright red and his heavy breath echoes through the small room.

"Ze two of you have been at zis for hours."

Vicious's ears perk at the low hiss escaping Misella's lips. The air tingles with heat that doesn't come just from the fireplace. The little girl flashes Yuna a stern glare, and even though she's smaller than Kanata and still has her arms wrapped tight around the boy, Vicious has been on the receiving end of her wrath one too many times to recognize that look on her face.

But Yuna isn't fazed. The older woman stares right back, folding her arms across her chest. "Isn't 'zere another place you could do this? Like the storage room?"

"Ah, but that wouldn't be proper, Yuna!" Kanata protests. "B-besides, it's just a Christmas tradition. And there's nobody else around, so-"

"Could we get the mistletoe back, please?" Misella's voice is quiet, deadpan. The calm before the storm.

Yuna contemplates. Rolls the little sprig of green in between her fingers. Then, she shakes her head. "Non."

All hell breaks loose.

"Give it back!"

Misella moves, Yuna dodges. Vicious barely has time to duck when Yuna's book is thrown at his head.

"Hey, hey!" he snarls. "Do ya really gotta do this here?"

Instead of listening, Yuna unfurls her threads. Misella lunges again, and Kanata tries to hold Misella, but misses her hand-

Then a fireball comes hurtling in his direction and Vicious drops flat onto the floor, wincing as it thuds and mercifully dissipates on the wall behind him.

When he glances up, Misella has fallen down. She tugs at the strings around her ankles as she struggles to get up. Kanata, ever the gentleman, tries to help her, but tangles the wires more than the reverse. Yuna backpedals away from the couple, but she doesn't get far before Misella's hand snaps out and grabs her dress.

She yelps. Crashes onto the ground. Yet, almost in slow-motion, Yuna turns to him. A warning runs down his spine.

_Shit._

"Vicious!"

Before he can scramble out of the room, away from the ongoing fight, something green and prickly smacks him in the face and he backpedals against the window. His foot catches on something- maybe a discarded bottle- and he lets out a curse before he ends up thudding back onto the wooden ground.

His vision darkens, and for a good few seconds, all he can see are stars. His body aches. His head hurts. Vicious lies still, waiting for the pain to subside and cursing his luck. Wishing that maybe- _just maybe_ \- one day he'd be spared this nonsense.

"Get back here, Yuna!"

There's a yelp, a spattering of footsteps. A crash as someone slams into the door.

"Misella, wait!"

And finally, there is blessed silence.

Vicious sighs and takes a moment to breathe in the quiet. Without the noise of his companions, the only sound is the crackling fire and the howling wind outside. His wine pile lies safely beside him, somehow managing to avoid an untimely explosion by Misella's hands.

He groans, rolling over and reaching up to find whatever it was that Yuna hurled into his face. He squints, pulls it up against the faint firelight. And then his stomach hurtles down to hell.

"Shit."

In his hand is a small sprig of green, with little white berries hiding underneath the leaves.

A quick glance around shows that nobody else is in the room. He strains his ears, but he can't hear Misella and Yuna. For now, he's safe.

"Dammit Yuna." What on earth did she hope passing the plant to Vicious would achieve anyway? If anything, Misella would roast him if she found him now. And it isn't like she left Vicious a set of instructions of what her plan was. Did she want him to eat the berries? Hide it somewhere? Throw it in the fire?

Vicious stares at the mistletoe. The mistletoe stares right back. There is no forthcoming answer from the innocent-looking plant, and with a wince, Vicious uncorks another bottle of wine and takes a deep gulp.

It's remarkable that something so small and fragile could cause so much... activity. It wouldn't take much to crush the mistletoe in his hands. Yet, just like everything else about Christmas, it holds so much more influence and power than Vicious can wrap his mind around. As the Great Transgressor, it's easy to strike fear and anger in people's hearts, but to consider that a mere plant could cause the chaos he just witnessed; to think that something as stupid as the tradition of Christmas surrounding it can make men and women act in such crazy ways... honestly, even _he_ was a bit terrified. And considering that he'd be trapped here until the festivities die down, Vicious can't even imagine what kind of insanity he's going to be subjected to for the next few days.

But before he can contemplate what the Great Transgressor should do with mistletoe, the door slams open. Someone storms into the room, and Vicious snaps to attention.

"Vicious!"

He lifts his hand, ready to hurl the mistletoe into the fire if he so much as catches a sight of pink or white. But instead of Misella, or Yuna, or even Kanata, Aegis stands at the doorway, hand on his hip and the most domestic looking apron covering his knight's uniform. Normally, Vicious would take any opportunity to laugh at how ridiculous Aegis looks, but right now all he can feel is a rush of relief as he exhales the tension from his body.

"Oh, Aegis. It's only you."

Aegis frowns. Folds his arms over his too frilly, too pink apron. " _Only_ me?"

Vicious's skin pricks. He's familiar with that tone- full of warning, disapproval. And when he looks again, amber eyes glare at him with a look he knows all too well.

Aegis nods at the bottle in his other hand.

"Shit." Vicious places it down on the table next to him, tries to angle his body in front of the bottles of wine.

Aegis, bless his observant little eyes, does not weaken his frown. "The innkeeper asked me to catalogue the wine cellar. I happened to notice a few choice bottles seemed to have disappeared from the ledger."

"Don't suppose I can get ya to turn a blind eye."

"Vicious." Aegis's nostrils flare. And even though he's wearing an apron, and Vicious knows he can dance circles around his stiff spearwork, it doesn't stop his gut from clenching when Aegis stalks towards him and jams a finger into his chest. "You can't just go around doing everything you please!"

"And why the hell not?" Vicious draws himself to his full height, towering over Aegis. Tries to steady himself from the sway of the alcohol-

"Are you drunk? Already?" Aegis's voice raises a few octaves. "It's not even midday!"

"Aegis," he snarls, drawing out his name, "If ya had to see what I had to go through-"

"You could have been doing something else. Anything else. Making yourself useful for once!" Aegis glowers at him, hands clenched taut by his side. Not the slightest bit intimidated by Vicious. "Instead, here you are, stealing right under my nose, drinking the poor innkeeper's hard work without due recompense, and- and..."

Aegis stops.

"And?" Vicious frowns. It isn't normal for the knight to get distracted when he's mid-way through scolding Vicious.

But Aegis isn't solely focused on Vicious any longer. Instead, his gaze has drifted to his other hand- the one holding the sprig of mistletoe just slightly above Vicious's head. His eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted.

"W-why are you holding that?"

Vicious shrugs. "Yuna hurled it at me to get it away from Misella. Figure it's only a matter of time before they come back. Was wondering what to do with it- I'm thinking throwing it into the fire might be what it deserves."

Aegis's gaze snaps up, and there's _some_ attempt at looking in control, but it doesn't stop the nervous twitch of his fingers, the nervous jerk of his actions. "So now you're not only a thief, you're going to destroy public property?"

"Come _onnnn_ , Aegis." Vicious sighs. His head is woozy from the alcohol and the fall, and he's really not in the mood to deal with stick-up-his-pants knighty boy right now. He begins running through his plans on 'how to deal with Aegis Alver'.

And then quietly, Aegis mutters, "Look, just- just give it here."

An open hand. Amber eyes suddenly glancing away. A faint flush on Aegis's cheeks.

Vicious stares. Processes Aegis's words. Tries to understand what's going on. Then, he sums it up in an eloquent expression.

"Huh?"

"I'll just take it and hide it somewhere Misella won't find it, okay?" Aegis snaps. And by the stars, the knight is really blushing. His pale skin does little to hide it, and honestly, it warms his amber eyes in a way that Vicious has never really noticed before. He almost looks like he's glowing, really, in the firelight.

It's quite a nice look, Vicious thinks off-handedly, until he catches that train of thought.

"That's it? Yer not going to launch into a litany or anything?"

"The sooner you give it to me the sooner we can spare ourselves any further messes."

Vicious frowns. "Wait, what? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I just-" Aegis blinks. Covers his mouth with his free hand, his darting eyes landing anywhere but on Vicious. "It's just... right now, we're underneath it. The mistletoe."

It takes Vicious a full second to understand what exactly Aegis is implying. Another second for him to react.

"Wait, wait, what the _heck_ are you-" Vicious tries to step back, but then he bumps into the table next to him, and suddenly he's very, very aware of how close Aegis is. Of how he could reach out and touch pale skin, curl silver hair around his fingers. Of how amber eyes flicker with dancing lights in the dim firelight.

"We don't- I don't-" Aegis runs a hand through his hair, flustered. "I don't- _like_ it either, but we're here now. A-and, it's... it's tradition."

"What makes you think I'd kiss you for tradition?" Vicious grits his teeth. "What makes a stupid dumb plant tell us what we gotta do? We don't hafta do _anything._ "

Aegis eyes widen. Normally, the action would be imperceptible, but this close, Vicious is aware of every breath, every movement on the young man's face. "You're right," he says, voice slow and even weaker than normal.

And he looks absolutely beautiful. 

Vicious stiffens. It's not like he _likes_ Aegis. The knight has attempted multiple times to skewer him, and even now, their companionship has always been a game of cat and mouse between the two. And sure, they've been closer as of late, settling into an easy camaraderie and sure, they've grown used to each other's presence on the battlefield enough to trust one another to some extent. And sure, the jokes are less brutal, more teasing; more easy and warm and almost _nice-_

And maybe... just maybe, Vicious wants to do what the mistletoe is tempting him to do and kiss Aegis Alver. 

"Look, let's just forget it." Aegis frowns, ducking his head. There's a look on his face, a flicker in his eyes. 

_Disappointment?_ Vicious frowns, something catching in his throat. Something prompting him to reach out, to step close and steady Aegis's shoulder with his hand before he turns away.

Amber eyes look up to him. Warm, enough for Vicious to feel something ghosting along his skin, stir in his gut.

"W-we don't have to do anything we don't wanna do," he mumbles. "But- what was it you said? That it was bad luck to refuse?"

Aegis licks his lips. "As transgressors… it would be prudent not to tempt fate. And we're already in a bad snowstorm, with Misella doing who knows _what_ that could possibly land us on Vision Central again, and I'd rather not have any other instances of bad luck going on right now."

Vicious chuckles weakly. "And you think a kiss is really gonna solve all that?"

"Of course not!" Aegis retorts, a bit louder than expected, the burn on his cheeks stronger than before. Then his gaze dips, and he nervously licks his lips. "But I mean... it wouldn't hurt."

Vicious swallows. This is certainly not something within his expectations. Part of him wants to outright refuse- he's the Great Transgressor, and he will not be beholden to something as stupid as mistletoe. But another part of him- another, rather big part- suddenly pays attention to the sound of Aegis's breath, watches the flick of Aegis's eyes...

Vicious has always done what he wants.

Forcing himself to relax, Vicious leans in closer, so close that he can see the light reflecting off Aegis's eyes, feel warm breath against his cheeks. "This is stupid."

"Very." Aegis doesn't move, but his hands tighten at Vicious's approach. "This... wasn't how I'd imagine spending my Christmas."

"Yeah," Vicious mutters. "Me neither."

The lie slides easily between Vicious's lips. And when Aegis's eyes finally raise to look at him, he almost wants to back down, to go back to pretending this hasn't been what he's been quietly imagining all this time, to reassert the fact that he's the Great Transgressor and he doesn't do Christmas. Or kissing Aegis Alver.

But Vicious has never been good at stopping himself from pursuing his temptations, and no amount of self-persuasion can stop his hand from reaching out and ghosting along Aegis's cheek, brushing aside his hair. The knight's lips part softly, his amber eyes widening at Vicious's touch. He can only imagine how he'd taste. Maybe as sweet a succor as ambrosia he wants to get drunk off.

_"Vicious..."_

Shit.

He grips Aegis's shoulder, yanking the knight close to him. The other man yelps- but before he can form an actual protest, Vicious crushes his lips with his mouth. Aegis stiffens, his eyes widen at the sudden contact, his lips brushing across Vicious's own- and he tastes of soft flowers, of the early morning, of spring, and it's intoxicating, bursting through the wine on Vicious's tongue.

He groans, biting, _wanting_ more. Aegis's body shudders against him, and Vicious remembers what is going on. He's about to pull away when gloved hands wind their way into his hair, across his abs and down to his waist, tugging him closer. Aegis whimpers as his lips part, and the realization dawns on Vicious that _he wants this too._

He crushes the mistletoe in his fist, lets it drop to the floor. Uses his now-free hand to brace Aegis against him as the knight slams him against the wall. His kiss is charged, desperate, demanding, and Vicious gives it all to him- slides his tongue against his, shivers at the sound of Aegis's not-so-knightly moans. Draws them more out of him, even as amber eyes flutter close and a slender body presses more urgently against him.

And damn it all, Vicious wants to do more, more than Aegis has ever asked for, more than he can handle- but he pulls back, remembers that this isn't something that he can indulge in; that this is all just due to that damnable plant and tradition.

The sprig of green now lies crushed underfoot some distance away. Vicious leans back against the wall to catch his breath, watching as Aegis does the same. Silver hair is disheveled, amber eyes unfocused as Aegis clings to his coat. The stupid apron has come untied at the waist, and despite how ridiculous it looks, Vicious finds a small stirring of pride when Aegis glances up to him and he can see the swollen lips, the flushed cheeks. The mark of his touch.

Aegis licks his lips, eyes searching. "That..."

"One time deal." Vicious cocks his head, reminds himself that he can't kiss him again, can't do this again. "Tradition, yeah?"

And for a moment, he swears he sees the downturn of Aegis's lips. But then it's replaced by Aegis's normal, tight-lipped frown. The knight nods. "Just to ward off bad luck."

"Yeah." Vicious nods at the mistletoe, lying now uselessly on the floor. "Sorry about the plant, though. Hope it won't curse us or anything."

"We're already cursed with your presence," Aegis mutters. His hand clenches against Vicious's cloak before it releases. The knight sighs, but then steps away. "I'm still telling the innkeeper where the rest of the alcohol is, unless you put them back where they belong- unopened, mind you."

"Even after I kissed you?"

"I've had better." Aegis lifts his chin. Holds his gaze, until Vicious finally ducks his head.

"Fine," he grumbles. "Just make sure you get rid of the stupid plant. Preferably somewhere Misella won't see you."

Aegis smirks. It's the closest thing he'll get to a smile out of him, but there's a glint in amber eyes that feels softer, warmer somehow. Then the knight leans over and picks up the crushed mistletoe, before heading back towards the kitchen.

Vicious stares at the fire, tries not to feel the rush of heat racing through his veins, tries not to remember tasting the delicate flower of Aegis's lips. The sound of Aegis's voice, whispering his name, ghosting along the air and worming its way into his brain-

" _Vicious."_

He takes another swig of alcohol.

* * *

It takes Vicious the rest of the afternoon to shift the wine bottles back to the cellar unnoticed. By then, Misella, Yuna and Kanata have finished with their chase around the inn, and Aegis has somehow wormed himself into the innkeeper's good graces. So much so that Vicious's filching of the one or four bottles he already finished has been ignored, and a hearty lunch and dinner is provided to them.

"Misella and I have decided to get another room together," Kanata announces after dinner.

Yuna sighs, Aegis arches an eyebrow, Misella blushes, and Vicious decides that it must be a Christmas Miracle.

He says as much, and Misella chases him around the table and manages to ignite his poor coat again. This time, Yuna chases him out of the inn and tells him to douse it in the snow. Thankfully, the snowstorm has subsided by now. Vicious is pretty sure none of his companions (except Kanata, and _maybe_ Aegis) would have minded if he ended up as a Great Transgressorcicle.

Still, everyone else has retired by the time he returns to his room, and frankly, Vicious is _really_ really tired by everything Christmas has already put him through.

He leans against the door with a loud sigh, glad that at least the day is over, that he can forget how messed up his poor brain feels, and everything that has happened today.

"Do you really have to be that dramatic?" Aegis's quip strikes through the night. He reclines on his bed, across the room, probably about to sleep. "Misella sets you on fire at least once a day."

Shit.

With Kanata no longer around, of course it's just them now.

"Look, it's been a long day, alright?" Vicious scowls at his companion, hating how the moonlight through the window leaves a soft blue light around Aegis's features, setting off an ethereal glow to his skin and hair.

It's enough for him to remember the _kiss_ , to remember Aegis's little moans, his body against his. It's all a bit too much, and Vicious stiffles a groan, runs a hand through his hair as his head throbs incessantly.

He looks up, about to curse the heavens, and-

Oh.

A tiny little sprig of green, white berries illuminated in the faint moonlight. Vicious feels a warm gaze on him, and when he turns back to Aegis, the other man is no longer on the bed. Instead, he's in front of him, a faint smirk gracing his features once more.

Vicious doesn't move, narrows his eyes as Aegis approaches. He can make out the slender cheekbones, the burning of amber eyes. The strange warmth in his gaze that seizes him and spreads through his limbs, sends his blood racing.

He licks his lips, sets a cocky grin on his face. "Tradition, isn't it?"

Aegis nods seriously. "It'd be bad luck to refuse."

Vicious doesn't really get Christmas. Doesn't really understand the traditions, the way people hide their intentions behind a veneer.

He doesn't waste a second to kiss Aegis once more.

There are many, many berries left in that little sprig, after all.


End file.
